freedomplanetfandomcom-20200222-history
Dail
Dail of Shuigang is the half-brother of Spade and son of the King of Shuigang. He is enslaved by Lord Brevon, leads the army of Shuigang to help steal the Kingdom Stone, and is the boss piloting two vehicles in their own respective stages, Cyber Peacock of Sky Battalion & Shade Beast of Battle Glacier. He later inherits his father's title after being freed by Spade. Profile Plot Freedom Planet Dail was captured by Brevon's forces when they began invading the Shuigang Palace. He was forced to watch helplessly as Brevon beheaded his father right in front of him. Enraged, he attempted to make Brevon pay for it, but was grabbed by the throat by him as he gave the order to "prepare the snatcher". He was then brainwashed by Syntax. Later, after Spade stole the Kingdom Stone and delivered it to Mayor Zao, Dail was convinced by Brevon that Zao had stolen the Kingdom Stone, and he set off with his Sky Battalion to steal the stone from him. He succeeded, but was soon followed by Team Lilac on their own airship. After the heroes conquered three of his ships, he attacked them on his Cyber Peacock, declaring that "they would face justice" and demanded for their surrender. Of course, they refused, and a fight ensued. Dail was defeated, and retreated declaring that his grudge against them was far from over. Later, Dail was in a meeting with Brevon alongside Serpentine, Syntax, and several Shade Troopers. Brevon announced that there were still Chasers among them and that they had to be eliminated. Dail was later seen helping with the preparations for Brevon's ship, the Dreadnought, to blast off back into space when the heroes and the kingdoms of Shang Tu and Shang Mu attacked the launch base. Dail said to give the order to the troops, while Brevon gave the command to "find the commander and his pets and tear them to shreds." (he also stated to "leave their brains intact if possible"). As the heroes approached the Dreadnought, Dail was waiting for them, sitting on top of the Shade Beast. Despite his large array of attacks, and several Shade Cores spawned from the beast upon the damage he took after his shields were broken, Dail was defeated a second time and the Shade Beast was destroyed. Dail attempted a final attack on the heroes, but was stopped by Spade. While the heroes infiltrated the Dreadnought to stop Brevon from getting away with the Kingdom Stone, Spade was able to free Dail from Brevon's influence. Dail then inherited his father's role as the new king of Shuigang. While Dail was freed from Brevon's influence by his brother Spade, both his and Brevon's mutants and machines still ravage the landscape, and it will be quite some time before the three kingdoms dispose of them once and for all. Appearances Dail is seen in multiple instances fighting in/on robots bursting with destructive potential, who's crossheirs are pointed at you, but he never fights in person. ( Unconfirmed information, until the DLC is finished, we cannot be confirm the information provided (). In cutscenes, seen outside of the battlefield, he can be seen with red eyes (mind control/hypnosis effect), black hair and a green outfit with a yellow scarf strapped around his waist. He is also seen using the Flash Jump, a technique that Spade uses. Abilities Like his brother, Dail is able to fight with cards and use the Flash Jump, but when he first faces off against Lilac's team he uses a Cyber Peacock to attack them. In the second fight at Battle Glacier he'll throw cards at the player. He can use green cards that trace targets or yellow cards that create columns of electricity. He's able to operate machinations easily and is apparently proficient with a sword in Freedom Planet 2. Gallery Fp1-dailsprite.png|Prince Dail's sprite in Freedom Planet. Dail.png|Dail, full body, as seen in Freedom Planet, seen with a smug grin on his face. Fp2-dailsprite.png|King Dail's sprite in Freedom Planet 2. DailFP2Profile.png|King Dail's Profile Sprite from Freedom Planet Trivia *Dail's attacks seem to correspond with his outfit (Yellow and Green, as mentioned above). *Dail is one of the two bosses in the game with the ability to spawn elemental shields. The other being Neera. Unlike Neera, he only uses one elemental shield (Metal). *Both Dail's and Spade's last names are still unknown, although, they are likely to be something akin to the name of the kingdom. *While unconfirmed, it seems that the Flash Jump is either Shuigang genetic inheritance or a shared invention between the brothers. Category:Characters Category:Avalicians Category:Bosses Category:Enemies Category:Allies